There is an increasing rise of entertainment options available to various people and in today's public establishments, such as bars, restaurants, clubs, and the like. For example, there is an increasing number of available television channels and programming. Similarly, there is an increasing number of entertainment sources available to people such as cable TV, satellite TV, radio, satellite radio, or other programming options provided over networks such as Internet. This increase in entertainment options is also increasing the demand for the provision of multiple media streams in a single place. For example, at a bar or restaurant setting it is now common to have multiple audio sources and video sources such as television screens showing multiple media sources at one time. Similar systems may be built into a home where multiple televisions or output devices are connected to multiple media sources. Switching systems are necessary to connect or control the multiple sources that may be provided at multiple outlets.
Known devices that provide switching of media sources among multiple output devices are generally specially made inflexible devices and are expensive. Such switching systems typically comprise a single box with a specific set of available media input connections and output connections. Therefore, if the switching device does not fit a particular media system, either the media system will not be able to be fully optimized to provide a full media experience, or an even more expensive and specially or custom made switching device will need to be purchased. Accordingly, such known switching devices are generally not readily scalable and applicable to a variety of applications.